


【翔智】决战二世祖

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章  十字路口

放学后去学校旁边的面馆吃一碗荞麦面，是高中二年级生樱井翔放学后的定番。

他有固定的位置，那里可以看到门口，让他可以名正言顺地偷瞄进来的客人。

他在意的那位客人，也是每天放学后过来这店吃一碗热腾腾的面。

来了！

樱井连忙低下头，咬了两下嘴里的面，眼光却不定时地飘向那人。

那人是谁？

那人是樱井的学长，三年级的大野智，美术部的部长，提前被东京某所知名美术学院录取的美术系高材生。

咦？怎么今天他身边多了一个人？

樱井不由得抬起头，直勾勾地望了过去。

坐在大野身边的人，看起来年纪相仿，染着金发，略长的发丝垂下来，衬得那脸蛋更加清秀尖细，那双黑曜石般的眼珠十分勾人，活像个女孩子似的。

喂喂喂！怎么这两人小声说话大声笑？

喂喂喂！怎么吃个面脑袋都能靠这么近？

喂喂喂！这到底算怎么回事？

樱井生起闷气来，“啪”地把筷子一放，那声响引来了不少人的瞩目。

坐在那边的大野也抬起眼望了过来。

樱井对上大野惊愕的目光，顿时尴尬了起来。

他……他到底在干嘛啊！

他可不是想留给心上人这样的印象啊！他虽然染了一头金发，打了耳洞，戴了脐环，但他可是一个货真价实的学霸啊！

“买……买单！”将钱放在桌上，樱井飞一般地逃离了面馆。

直至回头都看不到那面馆，樱井才敢放慢脚步。

不知道大野身边那人是谁，为什么会和他这么亲密，不知道是什么样的话题能勾起大野绽放的笑容。

樱井从高中一年级入学时就对大野着迷。

大野的举手投足，五官表情，全部都让樱井心醉神迷。樱井从不相信什么一见钟情，然而大野颠覆了他的认知。

大野总是一副迷糊又萌萌的神情，反射弧长得可爱，八字眉垂下来的时候，更添一份幼齿感，就是看起来这么不靠谱的一个学长，却画出了撼动人心的画，

樱井看着在操场边边上的大野用那修长有力的手拿着画笔，一切事物就那样跃然纸上，形神俱备，在不远处偷偷看着的樱井，觉得胸膛那颗心跳得飞快。

樱井是传统意义上的学霸，家境富裕，学业优秀，唯一有点与众不同的是其外表。他很难说得清是一份什么样的心态，在高中入学的前一天，他去染了金发，打了耳洞，穿了脐环。用这么一个不良的外表，在高中继续书写着他的学霸传奇。

大野是樱井心底唯一的秘密。每天上课，他都带着这个秘密，不经意地经过大野的身边，他相信对方对自己不会陌生，但是对方从未主动和他说过一句话，大野像是不受束缚的闲云野鹤，对樱井如此瞩目的人，视而不见。

所以，在长达两年的暗恋里，樱井备受煎熬。

大野对所有人都来者不拒，却偏偏和他之间，划下了一道不可接近的结界。

不知不觉走到了十字路口，樱井站在红绿灯下，往左是自己家的方向，往右是大野家，他们像是分岔路，不曾靠近，还越走越远。


	2. 第二章  手链

樱井到了家，爸妈还没回来，倒是小表弟松本润来了。

“翔酱。”

松本坐在沙发上看漫画，腿架在了茶几上，惹得心情本来就不怎么好的樱井皱起了眉。

“腿放下去。”

“火气干嘛这么大？”虽然嘴上在抱怨，但松本还是听话地将腿放了下来，

樱井一想起那个坐在大野身边、和他有说有笑的金发美少年，他就觉得有团火在烧着他的心。不吭声地坐到松本身旁，樱井还是忍不住微微叹了口气。

“对了，我听斗真说今天放学的时候，有个金发帅哥在校门口等大野呢。”松本将漫画放在大腿上，“听说长得很好看？”

金发帅哥？

樱井眉一挑，想起刚才在面馆见到的那人。虽然长得挺少女，但无可否认的确是个帅哥。

“然后呢？”

樱井故作淡然的口气，可松本还是听出他内里的紧张。

天不怕地不怕的樱井翔，唯独在暗恋大野智这件事上，特别怂。

“你好不好奇他们的关系？”

“有话快说！”樱井差点想将松本一脚踹下去，“卖什么关子！”

“斗真说，那帅哥好像挺有钱的，有人传他是从东京来的，家里开的是连锁中式餐厅。呵呵，名符其实的富二代。”

“哼！”樱井的脸更阴了，“富二代？我看那样子，不过是个二世祖吧！”

看起来就一副天然蠢样！搞不好从小就是绑匪目标，出入都得靠保镖，离了佣人就和废人一样。这种人有什么好！

真不知道大野是怎么和他扯上关系的！

“诶？你见过他了？”松本惊讶地问道。

“在面馆见到了。”樱井没好气地回着话。

何止见到了！还看到他们吃个面都亲密成鬼的样子！

简直……简直要气疯了！

“哟！翔酱吃醋了！”松本大笑了起来，“说起来，你也太怂了，都喜欢人家两年了，大野前辈都要毕业走人了，你还在这里磨磨蹭蹭，听说美术学院里帅哥很多的，你小心——”

“闭嘴！”

哼哼！松本愤愤不平地瞪了樱井一眼。

活该！

“真的不要听？”

“不要！”

然而，三天之后，樱井便无比后悔自己在松本面前的嘴硬了。

自那个金发帅哥出现，大野已经三天没有在面馆出现了。一个人多年的习惯竟然会改变，一定是发生了什么事情。

樱井深深不安。

从面馆出来，他的脑袋里就是一些胡思乱想的画面。

早知道那天从松本的嘴里多套点资料就好了。

樱井抬头看看已经发出新芽的大树，感叹着春天快到了，四处都是飘散的花粉，纵然他没花粉症，也被弄得鼻子痒痒的。

“啊……嚏……”

不远处一声又一声的喷嚏声引起了樱井的注意，他走近几步，看到那不停打喷嚏的，正是那天和大野一起吃面的金发帅哥。

“相叶雅纪！”

樱井听出是大野的声音，连忙躲到一旁，不让那两人发现自己。

“O酱。啊嚏！”

樱井这才知道金发帅哥叫相叶雅纪。

但是也叫得太亲密了！

“明知道自己有花粉症，春天的时候就要戴口罩啊！”

樱井看着大野踮起脚帮相叶戴口罩的亲密模样，听着他仿如撒娇一般的嗔怒语气，气得连呼吸都忘记了。

这……这……这也太过份了！

大野智到底是什么时候和这个二世祖好上的？

“嗯嗯。”相叶戴上口罩之后，说话都有点口齿不清，“我们走吧。”

樱井看着大野和相叶并排一起走的身影，当下决定要跟着他们，他想知道大野这几天不来面馆到底是去了干嘛。

直至看着他们走进了当地一间很有名的饰品店，樱井这才没有跟进去。

饰品店不大，樱井不敢跟进去。

他总渴望亲近大野，然而每每到了一步之遥的时候，他又怯了。

总怕当一切被揭穿时，大野会离他而去，到一个无论他怎样竭力追赶都到达不了的地方。

樱井觉得自己天不怕地不怕，除了畏高，就只有大野智这个人是他人生的弱点了。

樱井躲在不远处，隐约看到他们拿着一些手链在比划，那个叫相叶的二世祖不时将一些手链戴到大野手腕上，大野也是。两个人拿着那些手链像是玩具一样互相戴来戴去，脸上的笑容一直都没有停过。

由于隔得远，樱井既听不到他们说什么，也看不到他们最后挑了什么款式，只看到他们让店员将包好的东西给他们。

两人走出门的时候说着无聊的笑话，樱井不知道为什么这么弱智的笑话都能将大野逗得大笑不已。

樱井看了看饰品店，想了想，决定先不跟踪大野。在大野和相叶走远之后，他走进了饰品店。

“你好，请问刚才那两位客人买了什么？”

“买了情侣手链。”

情侣手链几个字，让樱井当场石化。


	3. 第三章  神社

樱井忘记自己是怎么恢复知觉，又是怎样回到了家。

情侣手链几个字一直盘踞着他的大脑，让他什么都想不到。他不知道大野是什么时候和那个叫相叶的人好上，他对这个凭空出现的相叶毫无好感。

可大野不是这样觉得。

樱井几乎没有见过大野在别人面前笑得那么自然可爱。他坐在床上，看着窗外的白云，心情要多糟有多糟。

告白？

不告白？

问题是，他还有扳倒那个二世祖的机会吗？

他发现无论人类怎么聪明，在恋爱这个问题上，真的会变笨。

第二天，当樱井顶着熊猫眼回到学校的时候，偏偏又看到猫着背的大野施施然地走在他前面。

真想……冲上去拉起他的手跑出学校，然后认认真真地将自己的心情告诉他。

然而，当想起那不知长什么样的情侣手链，樱井的心就如同有千支针刺在心上一样，痛得喘不过气来。

樱井眼睁睁看着大野走进三年级的课室，轻叹了口气，低头回自己的课室去了。

今天的面馆定番，樱井也依然没有见到大野，相叶也没来。在他结帐离开之后，他看到跑得气喘呼呼的松本和生田。

“翔酱……”松本的气还没顺过来，“我看到那个金发帅哥在小公园，和……和……”

樱井的神经立刻绷紧，还没听松本说完，就立刻朝小公园跑去。

生田看着樱井没了影儿，才将自己心底的疑问抛出来。

“润，和金发帅哥在小公园的，并不是大野前辈啊。”

松本闻言，勾动嘴角，扬起一抹笑容，“我当然知道那个小猫背不是大野前辈，但如果不是这么说，你觉得我表哥那怂货会不会有胆量去表白呢？”

“吓？你骗他？”生田想起樱井发飚的样子，不寒而栗。

“我才不怕他呢！谁让他怂了两年！喜欢就应该大胆地说出来！”松本装作不经意地握住生田的手，“斗真，你说是吧？”

“是啊。”

生田应着他，半晌才注意到自己被松本紧握的手，脸一红，便想将手抽回来，但松本反而将他拉得更近。

“我喜欢你，斗真。”

生田的脸红得像个番茄，可爱的眼睛眨呀眨的，好一会才点了点头。

“那我们去吃面吧。”松本心花怒放地拉着他往面馆那边走去。

“我们不管翔哥了？”生田边走边回头望着樱井消失的方向。

“管他呢！”

樱井一口气跑到小公园，远远便看到在树下那金色的头发，似乎正向前低头，身影交错间，他仿佛看到有一双小手渐渐攀上了相叶的肩。

樱井翔，阻止他！

樱井翔，阻止他们！

樱井身体反应，头一次比他的聪明脑袋来得更快一些。

他冲上去，左手一把拉开相叶，右手迅速给了相叶迎面的一记重拳。

毫无防备的相叶被这重拳打倒在地。樱井这才看到在相叶身旁的人，并不是大野。

那个猫背男生长得清秀可爱，一双琥珀色的眼睛，倒是漂亮至极。

樱井愣住，却没有提防到相叶一记右勾拳重重打到自己脸上，他跌在地上，血腥味涌上口腔。

樱井看着那个猫背小男生拦着相叶不让他继续揍自己，他的火气冒得更高。

“相叶雅纪！”樱井冲上前揪着相叶的衣领，“你这个王八蛋！你不是已经有大野了吗？！你竟然劈腿？这个小男生是谁！”

“你他妈神经病啊！”相叶毫不示弱地按住樱井的手，“你知道我和大野什么关系吗！”

“住手！你们别打了！”猫背男生也冲过来，试图分开他们。

“Nino，你站一边去，看我不揍扁这个让大野伤心的家伙！”

相叶的话音才刚落，便一脚将樱井绊倒在地，不等樱井反应过来，相叶便已经坐到他身上，揪着他的衣领，狠狠地揍了他几拳。

“够了！住手！雅纪，住手！”

在相叶的拳头再次落下的时候，那个叫Nino的男生拉住了他。

“你再打下去，小心O酱不放过你！”

“相叶！你在干什么！”

相叶和樱井一起朝声音来源望过去，正是跑得气喘呼呼的大野。

樱井想，这真是他人生最糟糕的时刻了。

被情敌坐在身上，把自己当沙包一样，打得面目全非。

大野走到他们身旁，冷着一张脸。

“你俩闹够了没？”

相叶吐了一下舌头，连忙从樱井身上站了起来。

“O酱，他打我！”相叶指着自己肿起来的脸颊，告起状来。

“那让Nino回去给你上药好了。”

大野用力地戳了戳那破了皮的地方，疼得相叶失声大叫。

“O酱没人性！呜呜呜……”

等到相叶和Nino离开，樱井仍躺在地上不愿起来。

“樱井同学，”大野蹲到樱井身边，“你要躺到什么时候？”

樱井别过脸去，平时帅气十足的脸，现在肯定是又红又肿，丑得不成体统了。

大野被别扭的樱井逗得笑了出来。

“樱井同学，跟我到一个地方去，好吗？”

大野的声音，好听得不像话，樱井知道自己一直希望大野能这么温柔地对自己说说话。

然而，为什么是这个时候？

在他被揍得丑不拉叽的时候！

在他衣服弄得皱巴巴的时候！

在他全无学霸优秀样子的时候！

在他……最丢脸的时候，他最喜欢的人，用最好听的声音，勾动着他的心。

让他无从抵挡。

他沉默着，却被大野拉起了身体。

“跟我来。”大野松开了手，走了。

樱井顺从地迈开步子，跟着大野。

一路上，两人都没有说话，就这么一直走进了公园附近的神社。

樱井不知道大野为什么带他来这里，他是个无神论者，很少来参拜。但大野不停下来，他也不停，就这么跟着。从以前开始，他就觉得大野身上有着看不清的谜团，但那些谜团让大野显得更有魅力，总是会让他追随着大野的步伐。

大野停了下来，回过头直勾勾地望着樱井。

“樱井同学。”

大野一开口，樱井的心就吊了起来。

“是！”

樱井僵硬的回答，还有那陡然严肃起来的神情，都让大野忍不住笑了起来。

“要擦一下血迹吗？”大野将纸巾递到樱井面前，“学霸这个样子，有点丢人哦。”

樱井觉得委屈，自己为了眼前人被那个二世祖狠狠地揍了，结果心上人却笑得一脸开怀，于是撅着嘴，别到一边，赌气不接大野那纸巾。

大野看着樱井生气的脸，笑意更深。

“是表弟哦。”

“什么？”樱井没注意到，随口反问道。

“是表弟哦，相叶君。他是我舅舅的儿子。”

“你说什么？”樱井捉住大野双肩，激动了起来，“他是你表弟？”

“不然呢？”

大野仍是那样笑得软萌软萌的，樱井的心倒像是坐过山车一般，高高低低绕了好几圈，最终回到了起点，渐渐平静下来。

“樱井同学，你知道吗？”不待樱井开口，大野便迳自走到神社的神像前，“我啊，时常在神社里祈祷。除了祈祷我能考上心仪的美术学院之外，就是祈祷那个常常在面馆偷看我，常常装没事在我面前路过，常常跟踪我写生的英俊学霸，能早点鼓起勇气来向我表白。”

“你……”樱井被大野的话吓得心律不齐，“前辈你……”

“但那个学霸好像始终不想行动，所以，我就在帮表弟挑手链的时候，也给自己挑了一条，想着既然人家不主动，那就我表白好了。谁知道那个学霸竟然跑去和我表弟打架，我想告诉学霸，我表弟的肌肉可不是拿来装饰的，他的格斗术都是跟他家保镖学来的。”

樱井听着大野像讲故事一般说着他和他之间的事，一时间心情又混乱了起来。

“如果学霸不愿意告白，那换我来告白也是可以的。”

大野朝樱井摊开自己的右手，樱井看见在掌心里，躺着一条男装手链，上面镶嵌着一颗如火一般的红宝石，耀目霸气。

“樱井同学，你可以和我交往吗？”

樱井看到大野小麦色的脸蛋上，闪过一丝羞涩。

“当然！当然！”樱井兴奋得手舞足蹈，一把将大野抱住，“大野前辈，我喜欢你！我喜欢你！我喜欢你！”

“我知道的。”

大野伸手圈紧樱井，他不会告诉樱井，当他在面馆第一次看到樱井的时候，他已经对他一见钟情了。

当他们离开神社的时候，樱井的手腕上，已经戴着大野送给他的手链。

至于之前一直说要将相叶雅纪这个二世祖打败的这个念头，早已被学霸扔出脑袋，他现在想的是，他什么时候能将这个如面包般香甜的前辈吃进肚子。

 

END


End file.
